Dr Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine: Go Fourth!
by N.kirby
Summary: The fourth, and final MBM related story, for those sick of it. After three years, Pin is forcefully brought back to face her opponents, and Dr. Robotnik seems to be up to something, but it's not made clear as to what… Now Pin, with the help of four other allies, is going to solve this mystery! And hopefully, get back home. (Contains: Exchanges/script format, AoStH-verse?)
1. Introduction and Emerald Coast

**((Hoo boy… I would have, and wanted to, do this much sooner but wanted to wait for summer first. I needed a break from writing Star Fox stuff, a short one, and some of this was already planned ahead of time.**

 **This is going to be the last Mean Bean Machine related script-based story, since I'm burnt out on the "AoStH-reskins-of-Puyo-titles" gag. I mean, unless someone is crazy enough to ask me to do the GBA one, which is already in english, and it would take quite a bit to match the humor of that game. So, it's best to just go off with a bang by doing YON, and creating a… Somewhat less goofy story.**

 **So, this takes place with the AoStH-verse, but mish-mashed with SA1 in terms of scenery and where the story takes place.**

 **With that in mind, I hope you enjoy it.))**

* * *

 **DR. ROBOTNIK'S MEAN BEAN MACHINE**

 **GO FOURTH!**

No longer has Dr. Robotnik focused his plans on conquering Mobius after several failed attempts.

He shifted his plans back to where he started; Earth. In the process, over the years, he had scrapped all of his loyal badniks, who were currently stored… It had been a total of three years since he put them away

"Now let's see here!… Agh! That hedgehog and his friends followed me to this world via the dimensional warper?! I thought once I was out of Mobius, I could continue my plans back home!" Next to Dr. Robotnik was Metal Sonic, who was inside of a vessel, watching his every move. "Well, no matter! It's not like they could find the Egg Carrier!"

A dark blue portal then opened up, Robotnik turned around, startled at what was standing there. "Who are you?! What are you doing here?!" He demanded to know.

Holding up a staff, the hooded figure knocked Robotnik out with a spell, making him fall to the floor.

* * *

Just like over in Mobius, three years also passed in Pin's home world.

Hitting her sweet sixteen, Pin was becoming a more skilled magic user as more time went by. In just about two more years, Pin would be ready to graduate her academy. But she had also forgotten all about Mobius, the only reminder of those days being Pseudo Sonic, who helped her very often.

Pin had not returned to Mobius, and didn't plan to, thinking her days of playing silly puzzle games with robots were completely done with… But right now, it seemed someone had a different plan, as a vortex appeared before her while she was walking down a dirt path.

"What the…?! Whoa! The heck is going on?!" Being sucked in by it, Pin tried to use magic to stay in place, but the force was far too strong.

After a three-year hiatus, she would be returning to her adventures now…

* * *

 **LEVEL 1 - EMERALD COAST**

 **[Scene Theme: Emerald Coast - Windy and Ripply (Sonic Adventure)]**

 **[*plays with three colors]**

"Hey… Hey Pin! Wake up!"

A familiar, somewhat nasally voice woke her up, as she was being shaken around by a large robot. Pin's eyes slowly opened, and she groaned.

"Oh good! You're alright, Pin!" The white and orange robot sighed in relief, having a horn and radars on his head. "Remember? It's me! Robotnik's Music Destroyer Robot!… Better known as MD, 4.0 now! The 'Caster of Dreams' they call me!"

Pin kept blinking, utterly confused and trying to jog in her own memory. "Oh! Now I remember! What did you do?! Drag me here to Mobius?! I was on my way back from school, you know!" She yelled, startling the robot.

"No, I found you like this! You were lying down, face planted in the sand… You're not even in Mobius! You're in the United Federation, on Gaea! This is Dr. Robotnik's home world… Along with his mother's, his rival's, so on. You get the picture." Helping Pin onto her feet, MD grinned. "Where were you is my question?! We were all deactivated for a long time, and were only booted up again recently!"

Raising a brow, Pin dusted herself off. "Dealing with my own life? It was pointless to constantly come over, and try to play hero for Mobius, that's Sonic's job! Plus, I was losing my touch anyway." She wasn't going to bother asking for details on their deactivation, how she got to Gaea, or anything else. Pin would probably find out, one way or another. "Now, take me home!"

MD flinched again at her sudden demand. "I told you, I didn't do this, but I'm willing to help out, if you stop complaining! Maybe if we ask one of the other robots, like, uh…" Pin looked over MD's shoulder, despite his giant size, and saw Revor sitting there, playing guitar.

She smiled upon seeing the rocker badnik. "Revor! He's always helped me when I needed it or not!" Without another word to MD, Pin ran over to him.

* * *

 **STAGE 1**

 **Revor** \- The rocker badnik who never likes to try so hard, and would rather play music. He's the tutorial guy, who enjoys teasing MD. (Special Attack: "No Rotation Rock" - Slowly powers up chains when not rotating the whole time it's used)

 **[Character Theme: Azure Blue World (Sonic Adventure)]**

 **Pin:** "Yo! Revor! It's me, Pin!"

 **Revor:** "Huh…? Pin? Is that you? Dang, you're a sight for sore eyes! And to think, that's only a false form you got."

 **Pin:** "I think that's more from my magic growing stronger, wahaha! Anyway, I'm in a hurry, do you know how I got all the way over to this Gaea place? Or who was responsible for it?"

 **Revor:** "It wasn't me, I know that much, and I have no idea… The most I can say it that there's definitely a purpose to you being here, because that's how these sorta things go, right?"

 **Pin:** "Hm… That they do."

 **Revor:** "Instead, why not stop a while, talk a while, and give your smile to me?"

 **MD:** "Nyerrr! I hear music! Music references!"

 **Revor:** "Hey there MD. Nice hypocrisy, I'm not allowed to make music references, but your system ones are okay, with the spacey channels and all?"

 **MD:** "Don't make fun of me!"

 **Revor:** "By the way, Pin, since you're here, you should know that the badniks are going to want to pick a fight with you and all if they find out you're back… So, I got a new rule to discuss with you! **_Special Attacks!_** "

 **Pin:** "Special Attacks? I don't have a wand or staff for that sort of thing."

 **Revor:** "Don't need one, the Special Attack comes from yourself, directly! In order to use them, you have to build up "SP"; Special Power. In order to do that, you need to simply make chains. With enough SP, your Special Attack can be used; the 15-Second Barrier, which does exactly as it says."

 **Pin:** "That sounds like it'll become very useful!"

 **Revor:** "If you get others to help you out, you may be able to have their Special Attacks on your side… Now, let's test 'em out!"

* * *

 **STAGE 2**

 **Six Gun Pete** \- A rather unlucky, bug-like, cowboy robot, who was replaced by the Despicable Desperadoes in the episode "Magnificent Sonic", and is openly mocked by them for his frequent mishaps. He hopes to beat her, to get promoted over them. (Special Attack: "Six Gun, Double Fire" - Removes 12 random beans from the field)

 **[Character Theme: Sunset Town (Sonic the Fighters)]**

 **Pin:** "Emerald Coast is the name of this place you said, right MD? I gotta say, I really like it here! It's so relaxing! The beautiful waters, the sea breeze blowing through my hair… The fat purple cat fishing over there! It's all too comfy!"

 **MD:** "I don't disagree with that." (When did that Mobian cat get here though?!)

 **Six Gun Pete:** "Hold up! No one besides robots are allowed to pass 'ere!"

 **Pin:** "Huh? The heck is this guy? I definitely don't recognize him… Though, that attire looks familiar."

 **MD:** "That's Six Gun Pete, you never ran into him, because he's one of the lowest-ranking badniks around!"

 **Pin:** "If I were to take a guess, he's one of the Despicable Desperadoes? It's been a while, so I don't remember them anymore."

 **Six Gun Pete:** "The Desperadoes?! Don't even mention them near me, kid! They're the reason I've never seen your face either. Pin, is it?! Y'all were quite the talk a couple of years ago, I hated how I never got to challenge ya for myself!"

 **Pin:** "I can totally understand your anger there. Missing out on fighting me is a shame! Wahaha!"

 **MD:** (Augh, she still has that loud, annoying laugh!)

 **Six Gun Pete:** "I'm gonna challenge ya right here then, and see that skill of yours for myself! I bet if I beat ya, I'll be promoted too!"

* * *

 **STAGE 3**

 **Boltlet** \- A sniper badnik who is rather peeved at being demoted even further. However, he very much likes how much Pin has grown up in just a couple of years. Boltlet likes to show off, mainly to cute girls. (Special Attack: "Refugee Snipe" - Removes all refugee beans)

 **[Character Theme: Canyon Cruise ~ Blue Garden (Sonic the Fighters)]**

 **Pin:** "Oh no, I see someone I didn't want to run into at all!"

 **MD:** "Who?"

 **Boltlet:** "Hello there… Oh? The red-head? You're even cuter than you were last time!~"

 **MD:** "Never mind, I can understand what you mean now… Boltlet, I'm guessing you know nothing about how Pin got here to Gaea?"

 **Boltlet:** "You mean she didn't crawl to this world, just to see me again? Ouch, what a heartbreaker!"

 **Pin:** "Let's not waste our time with him, MD, we got bigger fish to fry, and it's best to just ignore him if he won't contribute."

 **MD:** "Good point."

 **Boltlet:** "Ohhh no you won't, sweetheart! I challenge you, right here and now! If you win, you can go ahead and continue your little journey… But if I win, you're going for a walk with me around the shore~"

 **Pin:** "I definitely don't want that! Eugh! I'm not gonna lose!"

* * *

 **EMERALD COAST COMPLETE**

Boltlet was entirely covered with blobs, with Pin laughing at his state. "That's what you get for messing with someone on her way to becoming an S-Class sorceress! Now then…" Seeing a road up ahead, she glanced at MD. "Say, where do those streets lead to?"

"Station Square, but Speed Highway is in that direction!" MD replied. "You'd have to be a nutcase to go that way! There's an easier path, by just— Huh?!"

Noticing Pin was gone, he saw her heading for the streets as the sun was setting. "Aw geez! That's the opposite of what I wanted to happen! Pin! Get back here!" He started running to the direction that Pin went in, but stopped when he saw how hectic it was.

Anyone who was familiar with Station Square, would know that Speed Highway becomes especially dangerous during the evening. Of course, Pin had not been there very long to learn that, and was becoming rather impatient…

* * *

 **((Like I said, a lot of these chapters are mostly already done, so expect maybe one a day or something.**

 **I don't think I need to explain the character's counterparts, or their appearances… I had to make room for their special abilities. D: ))**


	2. Speed Highway

**LEVEL 2 - SPEED HIGHWAY**

 **[Scene Theme: Speed Highway - At Dawn (Sonic Adventure)]**

 **[*plays with four colors]**

Looking at all the winding roads, buildings, and various heights, Pin held up her wand. "Looks like a long drop… Good thing magic can always give me a safe landing if I slip!" Her attention was then grabbed by someone calling for help.

Pin looked around frantically, and saw a familiar robot wearing a sweater under his yellow shell, hanging off of a ledge. Running over towards him, Pin aimed her wand at the robot who was losing his grip, and carefully levitated him to her position.

Not realizing he had been saved, the egg-shaped robot paused, before poking his green head out of the sweater. At first Pin didn't realize who it was, due to the robot having more bandages on him than last time. "Humpty? Is that y— _Gah!_ "

She was so busy remembering who he was, that Pin didn't expect the badnik to hold onto her. "Pin! I-is it really you?!" He cried out. "I missed you so much! It's been years, I thought y-you abandoned us, and weren't coming back… Especially when Robotnik put us all away!" For once, Pin was actually feeling guilty now about leaving them behind to tend to her own business for a few years.

"Um… Sorry Humpty. It was wrong of me to do that, I know. I ended up being distracted by wanting to become the best magic user there was." She patted his head gently, trying to force a smile. Although Pin wanted to ask how she got there, it would make it sound like she didn't come back for the badniks.

The best she could do instead, was ask about any plans that may have lead to it. "Has the doc been up to anything while I've been away?"

"He's… Been acting kind of strange." Humpty explained, nervously. "He booted all of us back up, and said we could do whatever we wanted on the Egg Carrier. It wasn't like him at all. Nothing was said to us other than that. I don't think you can catch up with his ship by normal means, though!"

With a shrug, Pin began walking down the streets. "Come on then, Humpty! Let's go somewhere less crazy, and see if we can find out anything regarding Dr. R!" Sheepishly, he followed her.

* * *

 **STAGE 4**

 **Skweel** \- A rather androgynous, pig-based badnik with an appetite… What is his/her gender? Only Pin knows it seems, and Skweel doesn't want her to say a thing around the others! (Special Attack: "Excess Fat" - Removes any beans that aren't connected)

 **[Character Theme: Run Through the Speed Highway (Sonic Adventure)]**

 **Skweel:** "Oink…"

 **Pin:** "Oh great! It's the pig again! Still think you're the hottest thing on wheels over here?"

 **Skweel:** "Wait, is that you Pin?"

 **Pin:** "The one and only! Didn't recognize me from how much I've grown, right?"

 **Skweel:** "More like you didn't come up with a bad pun on the spot."

 **Pin:** "Well… I just didn't want to _hog_ the fun! Eh?"

 **Skweel:** "Oh, I was wrong. You never changed I guess."

 **Pin:** "By the way, have you stopped hiding what you are from the others?"

 **Humpty:** "Huh? What's Skweel hiding now?"

 **Skweel:** "There's your answer, Pin. And just for that, I'll make you regret bringing it up!"

 **Pin:** "Tch, always defensive over this! Get ready to taste defeat, because that's what's on the menu!"

* * *

 **STAGE 5**

 **Arms** \- A naive badnik with long arms! He actually wants to join Pin, because he thinks something is wrong with Dr. Robotnik, he's also gotten better quite a bit due to his special! (Special Attack: "High Reach" - Removes all beans that match the color of the highest placed one)

 **[Character Theme: Let's Play with a Rival! (Puyo Puyo Sun)]**

 **Pin:** "Hold on… Is that…?"

 **Humpty:** "Arms?! W-what are you doing here?!"

 **Arms:** "Hiya Humpty! And… Pin?! Wow! It's been such a long time! I was just wandering around. The streets of Speed Highway are really pretty at night, even if a little chaotic!"

 **Pin:** (Still naive as ever, I'm honestly glad that didn't change while I was gone.)

 **Arms:** "Pin! Since you're here… We should celebrate this reunion with a battle!"

 **Pin:** "Wha? Why here? I've gotta be some place, and find out where Dr. R is!"

 **Arms:** "Not until I finally beat you! With the new Special Attack rule, eye'm improving and becoming the best!"

 **Humpty:** (Why do I get the feeling even though he's saying it, he's spelling it wrong by the way its worded?)

 **Arms:** "If we battle, and you beat me, I can give a hint on how to get to Dr. R and his cool new ship! How about that?"

 **Pin:** "Why didn't you just say so?! Why don't you lend me a hand, then!"

* * *

 **SPEED HIGHWAY COMPLETE**

Pin laughed, while Humpty stood behind her. "Wahaha! Nice attempt, Arms, but I always get the upper-hand! Get it?… Anyway, spill the beans, and not the ones covering you!" Using his own appendages to hoist himself up and away from the blobs that were covering him, Arms just continued smiling.

"There's one person who knows how to get to Dr. R, and that's Smiley! Remember? The shark guy?" Pin flinched upon remembering him a little bit, and nodded. "He runs a new casino and theme park in Station Square! He was on the run from the hedgehog and his friends, so he came along to help Robotnik! I don't think anyone has caught on to that though."

Arms then began thinking, and lit up. "Oh! Pin! Can I come along for whatever it is you're doing? I'm worried about Robotnik, since he's been acting so odd! And you might need my help!" Rather surprised, Pin merely shrugged.

"Uh, sure? I don't see why not. I guess someone optimistic has gotta balance my snarky attitude!" She chuckled, exiting the highway, and entering the main city. "If you could help me out more, Arms, where exactly is the casino?"

 **ARMS JOINS THE PARTY**

* * *

 **((The second portion of YON is only two stages long, as is the next one, so I was going with that.**

 **And yes, Arms joins as a protagonist along with Pin! Three other characters do the same.**

 **Afterwards, the whole thing picks up with more!))**


	3. Casinopolis

**LEVEL 3 - CASINOPOLIS**

 **[Scene Theme: Casinopolis - Blue Star (Sonic Adventure)]**

 **[*plays with four colors]**

Attempting to aim for the giant button at the top of the casino, a familiar badnik that looked similar to a pioneer, stood there, groaning in annoyance.

He seemed to be a magenta color, but had purple armor-plating and a hat, along with an eyepatch on his right-side, and holding a rifle. "Come on!" Firing another bullet-shaped laser, it did nothing to the button at the top. "Why won't it work?! Ugh!"

"Hey, Davy! Davy Sprocket!" Arms called out, Pin and Humpty following him. "What are you doing? The casino is open at night! You don't need to use the secret, emergency 'open switch'!"

Firing at the button again, Davy glanced over to them. "I know that, but for some reason, the door malfunctioned and it won't let me in, so I'm trying to press that button… By using my rifle! Unless you got a better suggestion!"

Humpty thought about it. "Maybe Pin could use her magic?" Right as he said that, Arms stretched out his overly long appendages, much to Davy's shock. Reaching the button, Arms pressed it with all of his might, opening the sliding doors.

"There you go! Hooray!" Arms cheered, retracting his namesake arms and wobbling inside, excited.

Davy Sprocket blinked, then looked at Pin and Humpty. "Nice to see you again with my own eyes… Well, I guess plural doesn't apply, since I lost one of them while in disrepair! Anyway, you coming in?"

"Yeah, we're here to look for Smiley." Pin replied.

"Um… I'll stay out here. Casinos are loud, and too bright on my eyes! I'll be safe though!" Hiding inside of his shell, Humpty stammered. Finding no way to convince him to join, Davy and Pin entered the casino, hoping they didn't lose Arms already.

* * *

 **STAGE 6**

 **Batch Cassidy** \- One of the Despicable Desperadoes, he's the most quiet, but one of the most capable due to his strategic thinking. He came to the casino for some games, and meeting Pin again was just a bonus. (Special Attack: "Slot Machine" - All the beans are shuffled in a slot-like manner)

 **[Character Theme: Casino Night ~ Here We Go (Sonic the Fighters)]**

 **Davy Sprocket:** "There he is! I've been looking all over for those darned, Despicable Desperadoes! Hey! Cassidy! What do you think you're doing?!"

 **Batch Cassidy:** "Davy… Kindly shut up… Wait, is that Pin? Wow! Didn't expect to see you here… Don't worry, I won't let Holiday know."

 **Pin:** "Holiday? Oh right, Humpty's brother, wasn't it? Speaking of, where are the other Despicable Desperadoes?" (I forgot all about them, can't tell 'em apart.)

 **Batch Cassidy:** "Gambling… It's good to see the doc and Smiley are able to finally make a proper casino, without Sonic getting in the way, like he did at Tranquil Gulch. And I like games too."

 **Pin:** "Your name was Batch Cassidy, right? You also look a bit different."

 **Batch Cassidy:** "Wow, you actually noticed… I got hands finally. Proper hands, but I can still use my spherical ones if I want to, by just activating them… Would you like to see?"

 **Davy Sprocket:** "No, Batch! You and the others spend too much time playing around here! You're going to get an addiction, and I don't want that happening!"

 **Batch Cassidy:** "Huh?… Are you actually concerned about me?… If that's the case, and you're just upset we don't talk much as before, we can go somewhere to… Hang out."

 **Davy Sprocket:** "Wha?! No! Why are you trying to put words in my mouth?! Pin! Do something! Help me out here!"

 **Pin:** "… Nah, I'd rather watch this~"

 **Davy Sprocket:** "Agh! You're definitely not helping! Arms!"

 **Arms:** "Hm? Oh yeah! Batch, no more messing around here! Otherwise… Pin and I are going to challenge you with beaning stuff! And if we win, you stop, and tell us where Smiley is!"

 **Pin:** (That's a surprisingly good move on Arms' part!)

 **Batch Cassidy:** "Two against one ain't exactly fair… But then again, this'll be evened once I use my Special Attack!"

* * *

 **STAGE 7**

 **Smiley** \- A sneaky card shark who runs Casinopolis and is affiliated with Dr. Robotnik. Like Arms, he thinks something isn't right with the doc, and offers to help Pin… If only because he hopes he can use specials or her magic to reel in some suckers. (Special Attack: "Discard and Replace" - Changes non-connected beans into the most numerous color on the board)

 **[Character Theme: Steady, Steady ~ "Area B" (Puyo Puyo Tsu)]**

 **Arms:** "There he is! Smiley!"

 **Smiley:** "Great, just what I need… Two dumb badniks, and the girlie from a few years before, grown up!"

 **Davy Sprocket:** "Dumb?! First off, Arms is naive at best, not outright stupid. Secondly, me?! For real?! I'm one of the smarter ones, and you know it!"

 **Smiley:** "Don't be so full of yourself. Man, I would get my High Voltage Flimflammer to put up with ya, but I don't really see the point at all, not worth it… Now, what is it you want from your ol' pal, Smiley?"

 **Pin:** "How to get to Dr. Robotnik. Humpty mentioned something called the Egg Carrier before, so we want answers, and directions!"

 **Smiley:** "You sure became snappy, kid! Listen here, I can't talk much about Robotnik, without gettin' in trouble and ruining any plans, see? Why can't you ask the other bots about it?"

 **Arms:** "Because! You're the one who know secret ways to reach the Egg Carrier, and have access to it! The rest of us don't!"

 **Smiley:** "Okay, so I was wrong, you aren't as stupid as you all seem!"

 **Pin:** "Kind of hypocritical to be poking fun at their intelligence, when you have a robot from the doc as well, and you work under him."

 **Smiley:** "Don't expect to think you'll squeeze info outta me so easily! Win this match, and I'll tell you how to get to the Egg Carrier!"

 **Pin:** "Hopefully your specials are complete, cheating tools!"

* * *

 **CASINOPOLIS COMPLETE**

Annoyed by the turn of events, Smiley climbed out of the pile of colorful blobs. "Sheesh, girlie, you and your friend can do more than I expected! Buuuut a deal's a deal, I guess. To get to the Egg Carrier, you have to use a hidden transportation device in Twinkle Park, happy?"

Shrugging, she and Arms got ready to leave, but Davy Sprocket stopped them. "Hold up, I've seen that place, and you can't get in there by normal means… Listen you giant tuna! You're going to help Pin and Arms get into that park!" Smiley just laughed at his demands, making his way to a poker table and sitting down.

"Like I said, a deal's a deal! And that deal, was that I only tell you how to get to the Egg Carrier, not for me to help you out! Though, if you think you can win me over on that as well, then maybe we can play something that's in my own, familiar waters!" Smiley then pulled out a deck of cards, grinning. "But, if you lose, then you're gonna do a bit of labor around here, how's that sound?"

Davy was about to object, but Pin sat down, in front of the shark, who shuffled and handed five cards to her, and himself. Smiley discarded three of them, and was about to draw that amount from the deck, but noticed how focus Pin was on her own hand, and pulled out a few from under his sleeve. "Soooo, is it true? That sharks have two…?"

Losing his smug expression, Smiley's sunglasses nearly fell off, as he jumped at the question. "T-two what now?!"

"Two sets of teeth, sorry, focusing here. Though speaking of two!" Pin then put down two of her cards, drawing the appropriate amount, while Smiley wiped the sweat off his head.

"Eheh… Two sets? I got more than that, girlie! I'm a Great White! Speaking of numbers…" He then showed off his five cards. "Full house! Ready to lose?"

"Nope." Pin then laid out her hand, making Smiley's jaw drop. "Five of a kind!" Clenching his fists, Smiley looked at the four kings, plus the wild card.

"Th-that can't be right!"

"You're right, it isn't. I saw you were cheating, but played along, so I could fight fire with fire." Holding up her wand, Pin changed the kings into aces with magic. "Like you said… A deal's a deal!"

 **SMILEY JOINS THE PARTY**

* * *

 **((I failed to mention earlier that the "stage effects" from YON were removed entirely from here.**

 **Because let's be honest, it was the worst thing about the console versions of YON, the Special Attacks were okay, but that combined with stage effects that slowed down gameplay… It was really pointless.))**


	4. Twinkle Park

**TWINKLE PARK**

 **[Scene Theme: Twinkle Park - Pleasure Castle (Sonic Adventure)]**

"So, you mean that you also own this place?!" Pin asked, bewildered. "You're that successful now, you own both a casino and a theme park?! I'm tempted to ask what the heck happened for you to be doing so well here, but that's not important I guess."

A wide grin was on Smiley's face, befitting of his name, as he stood in front of an elevator of some kind, then took out a card. "Robotnik and I made a deal so I could get business in two separate places, the casino, and Twinkle Park!" Putting the card in a slot, the system's security recognized him as the boss, and lowered the elevator. "Normally, you would have to pay to get in, but I'm the one with a special pass!"

"The perks of being in charge, huh?" Pin rolled her eyes and stepped in, Smiley and Arms going in with her.

Catching up to them far too late, Davy Sprocket and Humpty halted in front of the elevator, which they saw was going up, with Pin and the other two walking over to the park's entrance. "Pin! Wait up! Don't leave us here!" Davy tried pressing the button, only to be met with a message on paying for entrance. "Crud, looks like we're stuck out here!"

Humpty then began reading the sign near the elevator, and smiled sheepishly. "M-maybe you could get Batch for help…?" Ignoring his comments, Davy Sprocket gave up, knowing that even if they got past the security, Pin would be lost in that giant place by then.

As Pin, Arms, and Smiley made their way into the actual theme park, the former two were in awe at how beautiful it was. Castles and various rides, a pool of some sort, it wasn't like anything they had seen before.

Before either of them could gush over the scenery, Pin felt something bump into her leg. Looking down at her side, she saw a TNT plunger, with a clock of some kind built around where what would be considered his waist. "Whoa! Sorry about that, ma'am!… Hold on a tick, is that you Pin?!"

"Oh, Dynamight!" Arms greeted. "Pin got here by accident, and wants to find out what Dr. R has been up to, since Humpty told her that he had been acting weird!"

"I also wanna get home and go to sleep, it's late!" Pin complained, only to be unheard by them.

"Well hey, mind if I tag along? If you guys get into a fight though, I'm not gonna get involved, to be honest." Pin didn't mind this and was glad Dynamight was at least being honest about it, as opposed to MD, Humpty, and Davy Sprocket. "Where are you all headed?"

All of them glanced at the giant castle, knowing that if they wanted to get anywhere, they would have to go through it…

* * *

 **STAGE 8**

 **Frankly** \- This macho bot from scrap parts is happy to see Pin once again, he's infuriated that Arms is tagging along instead of him. To prove himself better, Frankly wishes to beat Arms, Smiley, and Pin with his own special attack. (Special Attack: "Second Shocker" - Lightning strikes the most numerous color on the board to be the color of the second-most numerous)

 **[Character Theme: Fakery Way (Sonic Adventure)]**

 **Pin:** "Okaaaay… This castle is giving me the creeps. Sure there's no alternate routes, like there usually are for places the hedgehog like to run around in?"

 **Dynamight:** "I don't think there's any turning back now."

 **Arms:** "Why do doors always close on their own the moment people enter in places like this? It's spooky!"

 **Smiley:** "Keep your shorts on, everything is just an attraction!"

 _*RUMBLE!*_

 **Smiley:** "Alright, _sometimes_ this place gets dangerous, b-but that ain't one of the reasons why!"

 _*CRASH!*_

 **Frankly:** "Agh! I'm fed up with these mirrored halls! Each time I think I find the exit, it's only another reflection!… Oh great, it's Arms, the total doofus!"

 **Arms:** "Wha? That's no way to say hello to me!"

 **Frankly:** "And Dynamight too, hiya there… Pin?!"

 **Pin:** "Nice to see you again Fra— _Ack!_ "

 **Frankly:** "Man, am I happy to see you again! You've grown up real fast!"

 **Smiley:** "Enough of the hugging-mush, big guy! You're squeezin' the girlie too hard! More importantly… Why did you destroy the mirrors of the fun castle?! Do you know how much of a fortune those cost to fix?!"

 **Frankly:** "Uh, no? And sorry about that, kid! I can make it up to you… If you guys beat me in a battle!"

 **Arms:** "For old times sake I'm guessing? Okay! It looks like Frankly really missed you, Pin!… Pin?"

 **Pin:** "Need… Moment… To breathe…!"

* * *

 **STAGE 9**

 **Coconuts** \- Although this monkey badnik is cleaning up around Twinkle Park, it doesn't seem to be from being demoted, since he is on the same level as the moderately-ranked badniks now. Pin's attitude towards Coconuts hasn't changed though. (Special Attack: "Clean Up" - All the refugee beans are swept away, and replaced with colored ones)

 **[Character Theme: Twinkle Cart (Sonic Adventure)]**

 **Coconuts:** "Dirty, dirty… Why do people never see the trash cans around here, and just think it's okay to drop their garbage?!"

 **Arms:** "Finally out of that castle… Wow, Coconuts is still on sanitation duty, even when we're all reactivated?"

 **Dynamight:** "Not really. If anything, he was given a promotion to our level!"

 **Arms:** "Your level? As in… You, Frankly, and Grounder?"

 **Smiley:** "Maybe the guy just has OCD now from being forced to clean so much… Not that I mind! Heck, I'd be happy if banana-brains over there can come over to the casino and scrub the much around the showers if he wants!"

 **Coconuts:** "I heard that, you card shark! What are you all doing here anyway?"

 **Pin:** "Huh? Sorry, I lost braincells from losing oxygen earlier… Oh, now I remember! It's the cute monkey!~"

 **Coconuts:** "It's been three years, and you do this again?!"

 **Pin:** "I heard Robotnik locked you guys up for a while. See? You should have came home with me instead! Wahaha!~"

 **Coconuts:** "If I did that, I would have to clean up the trashy taste in outfits you have."

 **Dynamight:** (Owch! I felt that one!)

 **Pin:** "… You just earned yourself a butt-kicking."

* * *

 **STAGE 10**

 **Grounder** \- Rather annoyed that Coconuts is on the same rank as him, this drilling badnik actually wants to go find out what's wrong with Dr. Robotnik, he's not dumb enough to not notice! So he comes along with Pin, Arms, and Smiley… Provided, they can best him! (Special Attack: "Mega Drill" - The tallest column of beans is destroyed entirely)

 **[Character Theme: Darkness ~ "Area C" (Puyo Puyo Tsu)]**

 **Smiley:** "Let's see here, the transportation area should be somewhere around here! At least, that's where I had it built in…"

 **Pin:** "Wait… Is that who I think it is?"

 **Dynamight:** "Grounder! Over here!"

 **Grounder:** "Hi Dynamight! What'd you bring Arms and Smiley along for? And who's this other lady?"

 **Pin:** "What the?! Grounder! You seriously don't recognize me?"

 **Grounder:** "Nope!"

 **Pin:** "You must be kidding! I guess I gotta find a way to… Drill it into your skull? Eh? Get it?"

 **Grounder:** "Oh wait, never mind, it's Pin…"

 **Dynamight:** "I admire the fact she hasn't ever stopped the bad puns at least!"

 **Pin:** "Good to know someone at least appreciates them!"

 **Grounder:** "Where have you been anyway? Dr. Robotnik is acting reeeeeally weird! The most crazy thing being he put Coconuts on our level!"

 **Arms:** "Why is this bad, Grounder? He was always smarter than you and Scratch…"

 **Grounder:** "Wha?! You're not in any position to say that!"

 **Arms:** "I am too! I defend my friends!"

 **Smiley:** "Just what we needed, a moron fight… Girlie, let's say we stop this before it starts!"

 **Pin:** "I can agree with that!"

* * *

 **TWINKLE PARK COMPLETE**

Grounder dug his way out of the pile of blobs, then groaned. "I don't believe it! Even after three whole years, none of you are rusty! I guess that settles it then… I'm going to join you!"

"Huh? Why?" Pin asked.

"I wanna help, because I know something is wrong with Dr. Robotnik! He's not yelling at any of us for doing stupid things like he normally does!" As he treaded over to Pin, Smiley found a control panel hidden inside of a barrel, used his card on a slot, then began pushing buttons.

"But isn't that a good thing if he—" Pin was interrupted by the ground shaking a bit, as a slot on the ground began to open, revealing a giant rocket ship. "Oh, are you kidding me right now?! You have a casino, a theme park, and a rocket?!"

Smiley laughed, then climbed inside. "Well, are you coming along, or what, girlie?" Without much hesitation, Pin went along with him, following by Arms and Grounder. "Alright, next stop, the Egg Carrier! You gonna pay for this ride, or what? And is the little stick of dynamite coming along?"

"No thanks pal, I'm staying down here… I gotta look for Lucie, and see if she's still hanging around the Emerald Coast! Good luck to the rest of you! It was great seeing you again, Pin!" Dynamight shouted to them, hopping away.

As the rocket counted down, it blasted off into the sky, then transformed into a jet. For a moment, all three passengers were rolling around the craft, before grabbing a seat that popped open.

"This is a really weird ship! I'm guessing Dr. R let him borrow it. It's not as crazy as the Egg Carrier though!" Arms commented, getting himself seated.

"In that case, I'm afraid to see what that's like." Pin mumbled, sitting down and then slowly, drifting to sleep. "Wake me up when we're there."

 **GROUNDER JOINS THE PARTY**

* * *

 **((We're actually near the climax of this story already, if you can believe that…))**


	5. Sky Deck

" _Power…_ Nothing but power, until that's all you start to consume… It's no different, I shall just take what belongs to her as well. How much can she prove herself though? She has beaten you time, and time again, doctor… I'm almost wondering if it is too easy."

A woman's voice echoed in the base, looking at the glass container, which was open. "And of course, you already know, she'll have to confront one of your greatest creations if she wants to get to you. I can already feel, that no matter what, she'll have to face… Him."

She chuckled, while Dr. Robotnik stood there in his pajamas, it seemingly like no one else in the area with him, and he looked half-asleep…

* * *

 **SKY DECK**

 **[Scene Theme: Brave of Puyo Puyo (Puyo Puyo)]**

 **[*plays with five colors]**

Pin woke up the moment a claw began tapping her shoulder. "Rise and shine, Pin! We're at the Egg Carrier!" Arms cheered, wiggling around while Pin rubbed her eyes. "You're probably still sleepy, I know, but don't worry! You'll feel more awake when you step outside and the breeze hits you!"

As Arms said that, Grounder treaded out of the aircraft, and was sent flying into a pole from the harsh winds. Pin and Arms stared at him, then looked at each other. "Um… Well, I wasn't wrong, right?" Noticing Grounder, a large, golden badnik with the spike on his head crooked, approached and pulled him away.

"Grounder! What are you doing back here?! Didn't the doc send you down there to… Arms also?!" He spat, gritting his teeth, until he saw Pin.

There was a long pause, as his eyes widened, and the badnik started to stammer. "Uh… P-Pi… I mean, squirt!" Ignoring the other two robots, he marched up to her. "What do you think you're doing, showing your face after three years?! I bet you've forgotten about all of us, huh?!"

She remained composed, not insulted in the slightest by his remarks. "I didn't forget who you are, Spike. After all… You stuck it to me, didn't you?" Pin laughed, making the badnik growl in annoyance.

"Enough jokes, squirt!… Though, that nickname is hardly fitting for the… Uh, state you're in." He cleared his throat, a little ticked off at how Pin looked to be nearly taller than him now. "What brings you here? And Smiley, of all things, with these two nimrods?!"

"We're here for Robotnik, they tell me he's been acting oddly, and I was sent here by a weird vortex, not the kind of portal I usually create either. We all figured he was on the Egg Carrier… Are you here to challenge me, like you always do?" Pin asked.

Spike thought about it, then grinned. "No. What point is there in that? Unfortunately for you, Robotnik isn't here either. He's at a hidden base in the Mystic Ruins, and I mean, really well-hidden! Come on, I'll take you to the ones piloting this thing, they'll turn it around for you, squirt!"

As he said that, a pair of glowing, red eyes watched the group. Emerging from the shadows, the robot leapt at them all, taking all five of them by surprise.

And yet, he was only the beginning.

* * *

 **STAGE 11**

 **Metal Sonic** \- One of three metallic versions of the blue blur. Pin had actually taken one, so seeing another isn't too surprising, other than Pin finding him familiar. This one is far more hostile however, and won't hesitate to destroy upon winning. (Special Attack: "Color Laser" - The tallest column is entirely changed the most numerous bean color on the board)

 **[Character Theme: Stardust Speedway BAD FUTURE (Sonic the Hedgehog CD)]**

 **Metal Sonic:** "Intruders detected!"

 **Pin:** "Well, these red eyes of yours certainly match the stormy scene we got here… Speaking of, isn't this dangerous? Standing on a ship that's moving, and while there's lots of wind, thunder, and lightning? Especially if a robot ends up acting as a lightning rod."

 **Grounder:** "Good thing I always bring rubber gloves! That will help… Right?"

 **Spike:** "Metal Sonic, go bother someone else!"

 **Metal Sonic:** "It is my duty to watch over the Egg Carrier. Those were the orders I was given upon being released."

 **Smiley:** "Didn't Robotnik have another robot version of Sonic?"

 **Pin:** "He did… You're thinking of Pseudo, I own him now."

 **Metal Sonic:** "You are the one who currently owns the inferior model?"

 **Pin:** "Inferior? The guy has a heart at least, unlike what I feel from you! You're not only a pure, cold, unfeeling machine… But harboring something, I'm sure."

 **Metal Sonic:** "I do not understand what you are rambling about."

 **Pin:** "Don't try to cover it up! I had a really weird dream once, three years ago, and I could have sworn… It was you!"

 **Arms:** "Pin? What are you saying? That you've met Metal before?"

 **Metal Sonic:** "I cannot tell if you are delusional… Or clever, knowing this much on my true colors… I'll show you who I am, and what I have in store!"

 **Pin:** "Hah! In that case, let me show you just _what I'm made of!_ "

* * *

 **STAGE 12**

 **Penguinator** \- A snobby, posh, penguin badnik that was formerly in Scratch's place. He had heard about Pin, and after being reactivated and hearing that she returned, he wanted to test her abilities himself. Won over by her "charm and skill", he joins the party… Though the others aren't too keen on that. (Special Attack: "Freeze Over" - All beans in rows 4-8 and any connected beans are changed to the most numerous color on the player field)

 **[Character Theme: Big Arms (Sonic the Hedgehog 3)]**

 **Pin:** "This badnik… I don't recognize him at all. Is he new here?"

 **Spike:** "Ugh, just great!"

 **Grounder:** "Why did it have to be Penguinator, right now?!"

 **Penguinator:** "Greetings, fellow badniks and Smiley. What is the occasion for wanting to go through the Sky Deck, and see me?"

 **Spike:** "We're here to head for the Mystic Ruins, because someone needs to see the doc!"

 **Penguinator:** "Someone? Would it happen to be the lovely lady standing with you all?"

 **Pin:** "Me?"

 **Penguinator:** "That hair which matches the brightest flames… Yes, I do believe I recognize you. You are Pin, correct? The pleasure is all mine."

 **Pin:** "Uh… Penguinator, is what they called you, right? Who are you, and how do you know who I am? I've never met you before."

 **Penguinator:** "I was created to act as a 'replacement' for that chicken, who is called Scratch. When he, Grounder, and Coconuts made a rather large mistake, I was created along with my allies; Madmole and Chimpo. Of course, we sadly took a fall, making Robotnik demote us heavily, and we were eventually deactivated!"

 **Spike:** (You deserved it though, don't try to play the victim!)

 **Penguinator:** "When we were turned back on, Dr. Robotnik handed us a new role! To help watch over the Egg Carrier. And as for how I learned about you… Spike kept complaining about a girl named Pin, and I decided to pry him for information."

 **Spike:** "Hey! Mind your own business!"

 **Arms:** "So why are you here, talking to us, Penguinator?"

 **Penguinator:** "Hmph… Isn't it obvious? I have gotten myself acquainted with what you call… I suppose, Mean Beaning? My skills are so far, unmatched, and I decided that if we met, I shall challenge you! Do what the others could not, and have you lose!"

* * *

 **Penguinator:** "It… It's regretful of me to say, that I had underestimated all of you."

 **Spike:** "Get out of the way already, Pin beat you, with Arms and Grounder's help no less! How sad is that?!"

 **Penguinator:** "Hmph! How rude of you, Spike. I wasn't going to complain about it, like you always do… In fact, I wanted to lend you my power, Pin."

 **Pin:** "Really? That's a surprise, usually it's the final opponents of these areas that do that!"

 **Spike:** "W-what?!"

 **Grounder:** "That was the opposite of what I was hoping for!"

 **Smiley:** "Uh, girlie, are you sure about this?"

 **Pin:** "I dunno… But I feel like we don't have much of a choice."

 **Penguinator:** "Do I have permission to refer to you as 'Lady Pin'? Let it be known, that I shall not fail you during this temporary alliance."

 **Spike:** (If he tries anything…!)

 **PENGUINATOR JOINS THE PARTY**

* * *

 **STAGE 13**

 **Sir Ffuzzy Logik & Dragon Breath** \- A team of an honorable knight badnik and a powerful dragon-bot, that argue over petty things, when they are actually good friends. However, they usually find a common ground, which is ridding of intruders. (Special Attack: "Dual Slash" - All beans in the 6x6, X-shape are removed, as are any beans that are connected)

 **[Character Theme: Quickly Difficult ~ "Last Area" (Puyo Puyo Tsu)]**

 **Ffuzzy Logik:** "Hark! The witch?! After all these years?!"

 **Dragon Breath:** "Whoa, Pin! Last time we saw you, I think we kicked your butt, didn't we?"

 **Pin:** "Uh, no?"

 **Dragon Breath:** "We didn't? Am I remembering it wrong?"

 **Spike:** (I'm pretty positive Pin is lying to them… But I'll let 'er have fun.)

 **Pin:** "I see you got new weapons, the both of you. Battle axes this time?"

 **Ffuzzy Logik:** "Y-yes… What of it?"

 **Pin:** "Cool. Anyway, I want—"

 **Ffuzzy Logik:** "Nay! Not this again! Thou is intentionally tormenting me, but now, in front of many!"

 **Pin:** "What are you talking about? I was going to say, I want to know how to reach the control panel of this whole thing I guess? We're turning to the Mystic Ruins, so I can see Dr. Robotnik! They say he's been acting oddly!"

 **Ffuzzy Logik:** "Ah… Th-that was all?"

 **Dragon Breath:** "Way to jump to conclusions, Ffuzzy-Fface! You just made yourself look like a moron!"

 **Grounder:** "I don't get it either, what are you so paranoid about, Ffuzzy?"

 **Ffuzzy Logik:** "I best not bring it up… Lest we have that tired conversation again!"

 **Pin:** "On those battle axes? I do want them."

 **Ffuzzy Logik:** "Curses! It seems there is no stopping thou!"

 **Dragon Breath:** "On the plus side, her wording improved…? You're not reaching the controls to this ship though! That's way too dangerous for all of you!"

 **Penguinator:** "That is why I am around. These four most likely do not know how the Egg Carrier functions, but I do. As does Chimpo and Madmole."

 **Dragon Breath:** "That doesn't reassure anything, buddy."

 **Penguinator:** "H-how bothersome! Pin, is it correct to assume that now is the time for a battle?"

 **Pin:** "Over something this stupid? Sure, why not?"

 **Ffuzzy Logik:** "En garde!"

 **Dragon Breath:** "Let's make this a fight to remember!"

* * *

 **SKY DECK COMPLETE**

Kneeling on the ground, Ffuzzy Logik swatted away all of the blobs surrounding him. "Truly… Thy skill, especially in a combined effort with allies, is impossible to defeat. Our own attempts were futile, to say the least."

Lightning cracked in the sky, wind was blowing in Ffuzzy Logik's hair, along with Pin's. The Egg Carrier passing through several storm clouds, slowly. "Even after this whole time, none of us can beat you? Me, Ffuzzy-Fface, Spike…" Dragon Breath sighed.

"Uh, actually, I didn't challenge her this time." Spike laughed, a little nervously. "Didn't feel the need to. She fought Metal Sonic and Penguinator though." The duo was rather shocked to hear that from Spike for once, visibly flinching.

"What?! But you're the one who always tries to… Aw, never mind. Guess you grew out of things like she did or something!" Dragon Breath got up from the pile, his strength making it very easy to get out of.

As their conversation went on, Penguinator opened a door, grabbing the attention of a purple monkey badnik, and an orange mole. "You two, we are changing destination to the Mystic Ruins, back to Dr. Robotnik's hidden base. A friend wishes to meet him."

"Friend?" Chimpo grumbled, then turned on an intercom. "Whatever you say, Peng… Everyone! Off the Sky Deck, and into somewhere safe! The jets are going to be activated when I turn this hunk of junk around!" Waiting a moment for those on-board to head into a safety room, Chimpo slammed a button.

Soon, the Egg Carrier slowly turned the other way. During all of this, Pin and the rest made their way inside of a… Rather unusual part of the ship.

"Uh… Why is there a pool here?" Pin asked, seemingly dumbfounded.

"The Egg Carrier has a lot of personal stuff for Dr. Robotnik! A monorail, cleaning robot that kinda took Coconuts' place, some slot machines, a bedroom, lots of other things… A pool being one of them, yeah." Dragon Breath then laid back in a beach chair. "On the plus side, it's always good to hide out in some of these places and relax!"

"You can sure say that again!" Smiley exclaimed, only wearing swim-trunks and cannonballing into the pool, splashing water on Penguinator and Sir Ffuzzy Logik, who were not amused at all.

Pin snickered to herself. "At least someone's having fun. By the way, Spike, what happened to Metal Sonic, or whatever he was called? I noticed he isn't here with the rest of us."

The golden badnik thought it over for a moment, then shrugged. "He has jets attached to him, so he's probably still roaming around the Egg Carrier, he's not the kind to follow safety precautions and whatnot!" Spike explained, before sitting down.

"You're probably right… So far, everything in this adventure feels like things being thrown at me." Doing the same as Spike, Pin once again, began nodding off.

* * *

 **((This one was long, and I finished it late, sorry that this took a while! I'm at the point where these are no longer already finished.**

 **The next one is really short at least… Originally, the Sky Deck was going to be the final area, and this would have been the Hot Shelter. I changed that, because it wouldn't make sense for the heroes to go through the Hot Shelter, just to reach the upper portions, because it's a separate thing from the Sky Deck entirely, and would make it seem like it was all for nothing.**

 **I'm tired in case you couldn't tell. :P ))**


	6. Final Egg

"Once again, I'm impressed, doctor. She managed to defeat Metal Sonic, along with a few others… Although, this is probably just because she has allies on her side. I wonder if she is relying on them too much." Robotnik didn't answer the woman's voice, remaining blank as an entirety.

"Now only your former right-hand is left to fight her off before meeting you again… That, will be where I can judge her, and see if her magic powers are worth anything to me. I came to your world and time in hopes of anything that can increase my strength, and so far, I'm disappointed that there is nothing for me to take in. So I hope this girl I saw in your memories is worth… Something, at best."

The doctor was still speechless, only sitting up in his pajamas…

* * *

 **FINAL EGG**

 **[Scene Theme: Final Egg ~ Crank the Heat Up]**

 **[*plays with six colors]**

"This is Chimpo! The Egg Carrier in for a landing!" The communicator buzzed, alarming the small, green robot.

"H-huh?! You need permission to—" Before the other badnik could finish his sentence, the Egg Carrier lowered itself over to the base. "Oh man, Scratch is gonna kill me if… Eek!" Towering over the small robot was a chicken of some sort, who tossed him to the side and looked at the security cameras.

"What's going on over there? Grounder?! I thought he was at Station Square!" Scratch exclaimed. "With Smiley and Arms no less?!… Wait a second, that's Pin!" Storming out of there, he hurried to confront them.

As Pin was prepared to jump off the ship, as opposed to her allies who climbed off, Spike glanced at her. "You alright, squirt? You got dark circles under your eyes." He wasn't going to deny his concern this time around. There was no point in being a jerk, since Spike knew that he probably wouldn't see her again anytime after this was all over.

"Fine, just been having a few weird nightmares. Not like the one I was talking about before… I keep dreaming about someone rambling about power, and wanting mine." Pin then stared at her wand, then at the Final Egg. "Of course, it's just a dream. What are the chances of them being connected to something going on? The Metal Sonic thing was a coincidence probably!"

Without another word, Pin leapt, and used her magic for a slow, soft landing. "I'll be seeing you some other time, friend!"

"Wha— Hey! Pin!" Spike shouted, seemingly annoyed, until he smiled. "Good luck out there… And if you plan on showing your face to me again, you better be prepared! Because I find that I want to try and beat you again!"

Pin seemed surprised at his declaration, then nodded. "I look forward to the day you can actually do that!"

* * *

 **STAGE 14**

 **Scratch** \- No longer being his right-hand until recently, Scratch wants to defend his position as much as he can, and he won't chicken out. Even if it means going against not only Pin… But Grounder as well! (Special Attack: "Fowl Play" - All refugee beans are removed, and the board is flipped upside down like in Spinner Mode)

 **[Remix Theme: Giant Wing ~ Fire Stone (Sonic the Fighters)]**

 **Scratch:** "Grounder! What are you doing here?!"

 **Grounder:** "Hiya Scratch! We're here to help Dr. Robotnik with his head problems!"

 **Arms:** "We're playing doctor for the doctor?"

 **Smiley:** (I can't believe I have to babysit these two idiots, a teenager who makes bad jokes, and a snobby penguin who makes me hungry each time I look at him… Could it get any worse?)

 **Pin:** "Scratch, don't mind us, we're just… _Crossing the road!_ "

 **Scratch:** "That's my joke!"

 **Pin:** "I know, why else would I greet you with it? Wahaha!~"

 **Scratch:** "Oh, so you still got your egotistical laugh? So do I! Bahahah—" _*cough!*_

 **Penguinator:** "Thank goodness, you're in enough disrepair to use your non-sophisticated cackle."

 **Scratch:** "Non-sophie-catered?! I'm more that than you'll ever be, you fancy freak!"

 **Penguinator:** "Clearly not, if you cannot even say the word correctly… Must I spell it out? So-phis-ti-cat-ed~"

 **Pin:** "C'mon you two, enough! Scratch, Grounder is telling the truth, we are here to see Dr. Robotnik. I need answers to how I got here, and for all I know, he has them!"

 **Grounder:** "And Scratch, you have to admit, it isn't right that Dr. Robotnik promoted Coconuts' to my level, and then put Penguinator and his two friends on Metal Sonic's!"

 **Penguinator:** "What in the world is that supposed to mean, you cad?!"

 **Scratch:** "I would agree with you… But did you forget?! The moment Dr. Robotnik started acting oddly, according to all of you, he reactivated all of us! Despite out constant failures in the past!"

 **Grounder:** "W… What are you saying, Scratch? This isn't like you either!"

 **Scratch:** "I'm not being weird! If anything, I'm being rational! We've been put away for three years, then, in my opinion, simply because we were all the greatest, he boots us all back up again! What's so wrong about how he's acting?!"

 **Pin:** "You just want to remain the right-hand badnik forever, huh?"

 **Scratch:** "Don't act like you're not involved, pal! You're the reason we all got stored! Constantly failing to stop you, and the hedgehog, then you decide to not come back, only taking Pseudo with you! Now that you're back, all you care about is beating us all again, and going back home!"

 **Pin:** "…"

 **Scratch:** "No rebuttal, huh? That's what I thought! Who's feeling dumb now?! Bahaha—" _*wheeze!*_

 **Smiley:** "Uh, girlie, are you just gonna stand there and take that from him?"

 **Arms:** "Y-you're wrong! Pin isn't going to abandon us!"

 **Penguinator:** "I do say, this is an appropriate set-up for a battle."

 **Grounder:** "Sorry Scratch, but you gotta get out of the way!"

 **Scratch:** "What the?! Why are you all painting me like the bad guy, even if I am one usually?!"

* * *

 **FINAL EGG COMPLETE**

Holding out her hand, Pin removed Scratch from the blob pile that was on top of him. He instantly swatted her away, then backed up. "Is this what you want, Grounder?! If Robotnik truly 'snaps out of it' or whatever nonsense you all believe, more likely he's going to see that we failed keeping her out, and you helped her… He's going to deactivate us all for good!"

"You mean this isn't about yourself?" Penguinator sneered.

"As much as it normally would be, no! I guess it's so wroooong of me to connect the dots, isn't it? I always have to be a comical idiot, and not be concerned over something somewhat serious!"

Rolling his eyes, Smiley lowered his sunglasses. "Lemme tell you something, it's clear that Robotnik didn't find you all that useless, and maybe would have had a purpose for ya if he stored you. Most robots get trashed entirely, if you forgot." Scratch shuddered at the thought, then glanced at Pin.

"He's right. I partly remember a couple of robots who were pretty much lived in a scrapyard. I understand you're probably worried of what may happen… And I'm sorry." Pin said, lowering her gaze. "I became so caught up with improving my magic, and was burnt out a little from all of you, I needed time away from it. But before I knew it, I guess I ended up thinking everything would be fine, as long as Sonic was around… I'm not going to make that mistake again though, alright? I didn't realize you would be the ones at risk, rather than Mobius!"

Scratch remained cynical, until Arms broke the moment. "Scratch, why don't you join the party, and help us bring Dr. R to normal?" He asked, cheery as if nothing happened.

"Forget it! Not with Penguinator on your side! I'm not gonna work with him!… If you wanna find Dr. Robotnik, he's that way! Hurry up and get it over with!" As Scratch pointed in the direction of a hall, Pin and her allies went through it, remaining cautious.

They couldn't have imagined what would be in store.

* * *

 **((We're drifting to the more, uh, darker side…?**

 **Expected since we're at the end, and answers are slowly unveiling I guess. At least Scratch has a reason to fight, unlike everyone else for the most part.))**


	7. The Final Stretch and Bad Ending

"The end is near, doctor… I will make sure you try as hard as you normally do when facing her, I do not want this to be too easy."

Dr. Robotnik began moving forward, in a zombie-like way, the person speaking to him remained unseen…

* * *

 **THE FINAL STRETCH**

 **[Scene Theme: Militant Missionary (Sonic Adventure)]**

 **[*plays with six colors]**

Pin began to shiver a little when she stepped into where Dr. Robotnik was supposed to be. "It almost feels as if someone is here… Someone besides the doctor, watching all of us." She then averted her gaze, thinking about it. "Is there someone pulling his strings, I wonder? It's the only logical conclusion."

The others weren't able to hear her mumbling, and didn't seem to think anything much of it at all. Everyone halted when they saw Dr. Robotnik…

Wearing a red pajama shirt that had white spots, green pants, a nightcap, some slippers, and carrying a pillow.

* * *

 **STAGE 15**

 **Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik** \- He has been acting rather odd lately, and somehow anticipated Pin to show up…? He does not even seem to be doing anything evil related to Sonic or the Chaos Emeralds. What's going on? (Special Attack: "Death Egg" - All beans in the 6x8 oval lining are removed)

 **[Character Theme: Final of Puyo Puyo (Puyo Puyo / Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine)]**

 **Pin:** "Uh… Dr. Robotnik? Why are you wearing pajamas? Did you just wake up?"

 **Smiley:** "Maybe he was about to go take a nap, before we stepped in?"

 **Grounder:** "We're very sorry for interrupting your evil sleep, your nastiness!"

 **Dr. Robotnik:** "You have arrived. This is perfect."

 **Arms:** "Dr. R?… You sound different, do you have a cold?"

 **Penguinator:** "That is certainly not his voice. Master Robotnik, were you anticipating Lady Pin's arrival?"

 **Pin:** "The real question I have… Who are you, and what are you doing to everyone's favorite, fat doctor?!"

 **Dr. Robotnik:** "Very clever of you to figure out that I'm using the doctor. I'm the one who brought you here, not him."

 **Grounder:** "Why Dr. Robotnik! You let him go!"

 **Dr. Robotnik:** "Shouldn't you be thanking me, for reactivating all of you? Not that I really care for any of the likes of you robotic cretins."

 **Penguinator:** "Cretins?!"

 **Smiley:** "It's not even a clever insult, which is how I know this ain't the real Robotnik talking to us."

 **Pin:** "That's… One way of putting it."

 **Dr. Robotnik:** "I do wish you would put your chatty partners to the side, so I can be the one to test your strength! I shall disable all of your Special Attacks!"

 **Penguinator:** "B-but I barely got to use mine besides a few opponents!"

 **Arms:** "Pin! You can do it, even without the Special Attacks! I know it!"

 **Pin:** "It'll just be the same as always, then! Let's end this!"

* * *

 **THE FINAL STRETCH COMPLETE**

 **[Scene Theme: Unbound (Sonic Adventure)]**

 **[*if you don't play on the highest difficulty]**

"Haha… You did well. But not good enough." Dr. Robotnik laughed. "Try a little harder next time… I shall leave you all with your doctor, but it looks like you won't have the satisfying feeling of getting to see me." The voice began fading, and soon, the doctor began stirring.

"What do you mean?! Just who are you?!" Pin shouted, in which she was met with Dr. Robotnik standing up.

 _"I'm Dr. Rrrrrrobotnik!"_ He replied, startling Pin. "Wait, I rrrremember you! What are you doing here?! Why are three of the robots I stored in the reject pile, two years ago, now awake?! And what is Smiley here for?!"

"Calm down, they were all worried about you, so I helped them! They all knew something was wrong with you, when they were all rebooted!" Pin snapped. "Also, don't go shutting them off ever again, or else… I'll come back to kick your butt while your half-asleep again! Now tell me, why am I here, and how do I get back to my world?! I can't travel back home in a dimension I'm unfamiliar with, ya know!"

Dr. Robotnik just stared at her. "You act as if I know how to help you on that! Can't you just do what you did last time? This sounds like a stupid excuse for you to not just try and go home instantly!"

"Even if I could do that, I wouldn't want to leave without making sure you weren't up to anything fishy." She then turned around, starting to leave. "Though, I guess I'll just have to make due with whatever is here… Until then, I won't get in your way." Pin sighed, walking out of the Final Egg. Slightly puzzled, Arms and Grounder began to follow her, followed by Penguinator.

"I have several questions right now…!" Robotnik groaned.

"Hey, I'm still here, I can answer 'em, doc." Smiley replied, chuckling.

* * *

 **BAD ENDING**

 **[Scene Theme: Clown (Puyo Puyo~n)]**

After a few days, Pin began exploring the Mystic Ruins, particularly, the unusual shrine that was near the Final Egg. Collecting various crystals, herbs, and other materials.

"Not good enough… I need to try harder? Whatever did that person mean? Was my magic power in that fight not enough, even when I didn't use Special Attacks?" Sliding inside of the shrine's depths, she investigated, splashing through a few puddles inside.

She stopped when she saw a small entrance. Getting on her knees and looking at it, Pin thought aloud. "It seems safe… What's in here?" Crawling through the hole, she was surprised to see several murals on the wall.

One was of a light-blue monster, attacking civilization. The one that caught Pin's attention however, was the mural of a person in a green cloak, holding up a staff in their right hand, and a book in the other.

Pin's eyes quickly laid on the stand below the mural, where a book lied. Carefully, she picked it up, afraid of any possible booby traps, then opened it. "An ancient sorcerer's book? Maybe this is what that person was talking about? I need to get stronger?… Ah, I don't recognize this language." Pin mumbled, closing the book and then taking it with her, thankful that nothing was triggered to assault her.

"I'll show whoever that person was then! I'm going to use this, and really become the best sorceress! When I get home, hopefully I can use this as an excuse to why I've been out of school for so long! Even if it takes me forever!"

From there on out… Pin began to distance herself, to learn the secrets of the magic of the book she found.

Just like the one controlling Dr. Robotnik would have wanted her to…

 **THE END…?**

* * *

 **((The super attack carried over from Satan to Dr. Robotnik was changed, to remove any references to religion.**

 **This is also the one time I use the stupid stage effects from YON, for this one battle, because it makes sense with the storyline going on.**

 **Not that this story is logical at all, considering Pin seriously couldn't leave at any time…))**


	8. Fourth Dimension and True Ending

**THE FINAL STRETCH COMPLETE**

 **[*if you play on the highest difficulty]**

Dr. Robotnik laid on the ground, unconscious. "It's no use hiding! I defeated you!" Pin yelled. "I tried my hardest, and even without any Special Attacks, I've won each battle! Now show yourself!"

A portal opened before them all. Standing inside of it was a figure, wearing a green cloak and holding a staff in their right hand. "W-what in the world?!" Penguinator gasped, as the portal began pulling them all in, like a vortex. Even Dr. Robotnik himself couldn't escape it.

"Where are you taking uuuuuus?!" Grounder cried out, only to be met with an evil laugh.

* * *

 **FOURTH DIMENSION**

 **[Scene Theme: The Past (Sonic Adventure)]**

All of them were dropped onto the floor, which was a dark violet color, lighting into a lavender upon feeling everyone's presence. Pin quickly got up, and examined her surroundings.

The area around them was a blue color, like the depths of an ocean, where if you looked too deep, you would soon find pitch blackness. "I meant to only grab the young sorceress, but having other prisoners to control later… Isn't necessarily a bad thing." The voice spoke, revealing itself.

A curved female, only her legs being seen from her cloak, not showing her face much, and wearing various rings on her fingers. "I traveled to Gaea, as it is not destroyed in this timeline, to increase my power. I drain the strength of other magic users, and it seemed the only one I could lure was you, unfortunately. But for some reason, when I saw you… I wanted to test you first. So I used the doctor over there as a puppet, reactivated all of his old robots, and released Metal Sonic for you to fight."

"L-leave us alone!" Arms yelled, as the older sorceress drew closer. "First you use Dr. Robotnik, now you want us?! Go away!" Reaching his arms out, the badniks tried to smack her away, only for her hood to be pulled down in the process…

Everyone's eyes widened at the revelation, especially Pin herself.

* * *

 **FINAL STAGE**

 **? ? ?** \- The true final boss if one goes through the highest difficulty, she's familiar…? (Special Attack: "Half-Minute Barrier" - Exactly what it says.)

 **[Character Theme: Last Decisive Battle? (Puyo Puyo~n)]**

 **Smiley:** "G-girlie… What's the big idea?! She… She looks just like you!"

 **Grounder:** "Two Pins?!"

 **Pin:** "J-just who do you think you are?! Trying to imitate me?! Some kind of doppelgänger?!"

 **Nega Pin:** "… It seems… That I _am_ you."

 **Pin:** "Wha…?!"

 **Nega Pin:** "I am you, from the future… Pin, is that what you call yourself here? It's a pathetic one, I almost hate myself for making that my cover, just to hide my real identity… But then again, I cannot remember my real name anymore."

 **Penguinator:** "H-how do you not know your actual name?!"

 **Nega Pin:** "Years of studying magic. Disconnecting myself from everyone, to become stronger, and stronger… I achieved immortality, living for over a hundred and twenty years, losing all empathy for others. I wanted to try my hardest, to become the greatest sorceress, and I succeeded… Yet, it was not enough."

 **Pin:** "Not enough?"

 **Nega Pin:** "I decided to travel to the past, for answers in Gaea. I felt nostalgic, when I discovered the doctor. I knocked him out, and read his memories. I saw myself, yet, I did not recognize me… I dragged you here, and wanted to see… What my reason was, for wishing to test your abilities… Now I know why."

 **Arms:** "Because… You felt bad about what you were turning into, and, ummm…"

 **Nega Pin:** "You are a fool, thinking I could feel anything, even for my past self. No, I wished to set myself onto fate! Either, I could take my past self's powers, leave her thinking she wasn't good enough, or lose… And give her my own. All three, which could start the cycle all over."

 **Smiley:** "Geez, you're nuts!"

 **Nega Pin:** "Then you would forget about everyone, like you did before. Far more focused in your magic, until—"

 **Pin:** "S-stop talking! You're not me! I would never, ever…!"

 **Nega Pin:** "Denial is the first stage of drawing towards your fate. You will only hurt yourself more, if you believe we are not one in the same. At one point, the cycle will end, hopefully, with you… And you will take the correct step."

 **Grounder:** "I'm really confused, and it's not just me being dumb this time!"

 **Penguinator:** "What exactly is this 'correct step'?"

 **Nega Pin:** "As the murals predicted… One will arrive, with the greatest magic power, bordering on deities of destruction, and take over the worlds! Now… Let us repeat history. Come and defeat me, with your Special Attacks and your allies assistance!"

 **Pin:** "I… Accept your challenge!"

* * *

 **FOURTH DIMENSION COMPLETE**

 **[Scene Theme: Sadness (Sonic Adventure)]**

"Haha… So, as I predicted… You have beaten me. I am not worthy of taking your powers…" The older sorceress then looked up at her enemies. "But you are, of having mine. 'Pin', if you wish to be referred as that… Take what is yours, and repeat the cycle!"

Pin just stared at her, blinking, and then glancing at the others behind her, including Dr. Robotnik, who was still knocked out. "No." She said, bluntly.

"W-what? You are supposed to seal our fate! Why… Are you refusing? When you accepted, the past three times? Do you not want to become stronger?" The sorceress struggled to get up, as Pin began to search for the portal that dropped them all into the pocket dimension.

Spotting it, Pin used her wand, making her and the others levitate towards the portal. "If you leave me here, I will cease to exist! _Your future, will no longer…!_ " Reaching out, the older sorceress shouted, before realizing it was hopeless.

"If you refuse this… Then make sure my sacrifice was not in vain."

With that, the portal closed up, leaving the old sorceress to start vanishing into thin air.

* * *

 **TRUE ENDING**

 **[Scene Theme: Good Bye! (Sonic Adventure)]**

A day after the incident, Pin began spending time in the Mystic Ruins, collecting materials to return to her home-world. With the help of most of her allies, she soon got everything needed, and was ready to head home.

"So you told the doc everything that happened?" Pin asked.

"Minus the future you part, yes. I also suggested he don't shut off everyone, as dumb as they are. They got a use somewhere… So, he's assigning some of 'em to look after the Chao Garden or whatever it is he has. Didn't know he was into weird pets!" Smiley explained to her, standing along with Grounder and Penguinator.

Pin giggled at the thought, finished creating a potion with the materials, then stepped out of the small hut. She carefully poured it on the wand, then shook it around, creating a rift. "There we go— _Yikes!_ "

Latching herself onto Pin, Arms hugged her. "You're not going to be gone long again, are you?! We'll miss you! What if something bad happens again?" He complained, before Pin patted him on the head gently, making him put the girl down.

"Don't worry, Arms. I'm never going to leave you guys, ever again! I'll make sure to pop by, and so will Pseudo!" The badnik's eyes lit up when Pin told him that, wiggling his arms around.

Before she could step in however, she was stopped. "Hold it right there!" Spike yelled. MD, Humpty, Davy Sprocket, and Dynamight following him closely behind. "You think you're going to leave again, aren't you? Before one last match?"

Raising a brow, Pin stepped away from the rift. "I thought you said I would have to show up again later for a challenge, what happened? Couldn't wait?" She grinned, knowing Spike all too well at this point.

"That's…! Exactly what I was going to say! It'll be biting me if I don't battle you sooner! It's only appropriate, that it ends here!" Spike replied, pointing at her. "C'mon squirt… Show me what you're made of, even now!"

"You never make any sense, you know?" With a shrug, Pin prepared herself. "Though, I was wondering just how much better you got, now I'll get to see it!"

As the match began, Dr. Robotnik watched from the Final Egg along with Scratch.

Rather than annoyed like he normally would be… The doctor seemed amused by the situation, mainly because these robots really didn't have any duties right now. It almost made him feel nostalgic as well.

… Then again, Pin doesn't frequently destroy his machines like Sonic, so maybe he was just thankful it wasn't him messing around, giving him a small enough break before his next plan; to find Chaos…

 **THE END**

* * *

 **((I actually did this one yesterday, to save myself the time and trouble!**

 **As opposed to a plain mirror character, I decided on using a "bad future" Pin. Because… Not for nothing, YON doesn't properly explain the original final boss. It just happens kinda, without much build-up. So the decision to make two endings was made.**

 **I originally planned for multiple endings based on "which character Special Attack" was used most, but that was stupid, because of how late Penguinator shows up.**

 **Another idea, was to have an entire story arc where instead of Pin, the "side characters" like MD and Spike, take the places of the main protagonists. This one was scrapped, because it made the final boss pointless, and besides one or two characters, I couldn't come up with any funny dialogue exchanges.**

 **I… Will leave one decision however. I did come up with Special Attacks for the side characters. If you wanna see those, along with Pin's and another hidden character, just give a shout. Otherwise, this is the end, and I'll be returning to Star Fox!**

 **Hope this finale of the Mean Beaning was good enough for everyone!))**


	9. Bonus

**((Going ahead and just doing this for fun… Two for one day, why not?))**

* * *

 **BONUS CHARACTER DESCRIPTIONS**

 **Pin** \- The usual heroine when Sonic isn't present. She's been gone for a couple of years, and seems to be a full grown teen now. While her cocky nature is there, the usual whimsical nature isn't as present… (Special Attack: "15-Second Barrier" - Exactly what it says, not as good as the older sorceress)

 **[Character Theme: Main Theme of Puyo (Puyo Puyo)]**

* * *

 **Music Destroyer 4.0** \- Updated with a new model, he's now the Dreamcaster! Very ahead of his time, MD is the first badnik Pin encounters, but he decides to help her. Because of his name and what he's built for, MD gets in a lot of disputes with Revor. (Special Attack: "Beanproof Wall" - A 1x3 wall is placed on the opponent's board in a random location, and can overwrite any placed beans)

 **[Character Theme: Windy Hill (Sonic Adventure)]**

* * *

 **Humpty** \- A cute, nervous egg-badnik who decides to direct Pin around after she helps save him in Speed Highway. He's very excited to see Pin again, and doesn't antagonize her. (Special Attack: "Great Fall" - A giant bean can be brought down to clear a column that takes up 2-row spaces)

 **[Character Theme: Rally Mode A (Puyo Puyo Tsu)]**

* * *

 **Davy Sprocket** \- Searching for trouble as always, Davy finds that Humpty directed Pin and Arms to him. He doesn't mind guiding them to Smiley, who probably knows what the quickest way to reach Dr. Robotnik is. He's only in Casinopolis just because the Despicable Desperadoes are there. (Special Attack: "High Resistance" - For the next ten pairs of beans, the user will only receive one refugee bean at a time, no matter how much is sent over to them)

 **[Character Theme: South Island ~ Lovers (Sonic the Fighters)]**

* * *

 **Dynamight** \- With an explosive personality as always and wanting to enjoy all the bombs in the danger-prone carnival, Dynamight wanders through Twinkle Park. He's more than willing to help Pin though without a fight. (Special Attack: "Demolition" - A random row of beans on the board are removed)

 **[Character Theme: Dynamite Plant ~ Try Again (Sonic the Fighters)]**

* * *

 **Spike** \- This rebellious golden badnik that loves sharp things had been waiting to fight Pin again! But since it had been a few years, he claims that he'd rather spectate or assist her, and that they'll fight later! (Special Attack: "Iron Toss" - Indestructible iron beans are sent over to the opponent for an amount of time, in exchange for less garbage being sent overall)

 **[Character Theme: Stages 9-12 (Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine)]**

* * *

 **Carbuncle** \- A guest star? How did he get here?! (Special Attack: "Gu, Gu Guu" - Each bean, refugee or normal, is changed to a random color out of three total.)

 **[Character Theme: Beginning ~ "Area A" (Puyo Puyo Tsu)]**

* * *

 **BONUS SCENE**

 **[Scene Theme: Manzai Side B (Puyo Puyo~n)]**

"I went from unlockable side-story in the last… To just becoming a side character!" Davy Sprocket complained.

"Know how you feel in all honesty, and can't say I disagree, I'm supposed to be a powerful opponent, but whatever!" Spike huffed. "No point in complaining about it, at least we got something. That's more than what we can say for the huntress, the other Despicable Desperadoes, Lucie, and a few others! If anything, we earned this for helping out!"

Humpty then laughed nervously. "Even then, there's also Chimpo and Madmole… Who got nothing, because… Well, there's no AI to match them up with. We were limited. Though, before Six Gun Pete came along, I hear the writer intended for that nameless, green robot to be an opponent instead." Dynamight stared at him, raising a brow.

"Where the heck did you hear that one?"

Scratching his face, picking at his bandages nervously, Humpty shifted his foot. "I dunno, I just… Heard these things. A-also, did anyone notice? That NEO Has Bean is gone? It feels like he just entirely vanished, after his two appearances a couple years back! Now, instead, the small one from the first time we met Pin is back, but not as a badnik."

"That's a good question, I think he's hanging out with Metal Sonic now behind everyone's back!… Yeesh, though that makes me a bit fearful, considering they both tend to not show themselves. You think they're up to something against all of us?" MD wondered, shivering a little at the thought.

For a moment, there was a long pause, either everyone was thinking of the outcome, or wishing to change the subject. "So, uh, how's the Chao Garden stuff on the Egg Carrier going, Humpty?" Dynamight asked.

"Oh! J-just great! They're all so cute… I um, always have soft spots in case it wasn't the most obvious thing, despite being a badnik… W-which it is, but if anyone didn't know, y-yeah… They now gained a habit of following me and Sir Ffuzzy Logik around. They, um… Like his fluffy hair. A lot."

Spike was rather surprised to hear this and tried to hold back his laughter. "Seriously? Well, now I know to make fun of him later today!" He tried to imagine Sir Ffuzzy Logik being trampled by several cute, small, winged creatures and cuddling up to his hair. Spike hoped that maybe he could witness it in person.

"We also named one Chao, 'Pin II'… I-is that too weird of us to do that? Or no? I thought it would be funny, like that one plant." Humpty stammered.

"As long as you don't go feeding it weird things. Speaking of Pin though… Spike, you really need to tell her how you really feel."

He jumped upon hearing that, while Humpty instinctively hid in his shell. Making a quick glare at Dynamight and MD as if to shut them up, Spike looked back at Davy. "W-what are you talking about?! She's my _nemesis!_ Rival! N-nothing else!"

Davy Sprocket rolled his eyes. "You're seriously going to try and deny it after this whole time? It's been a couple years, you can drop the act, especially now that Pin is older, and smarter, therefore more prone to catching on. You're better off telling her soon, or maybe hanging out and getting to know her better, more than any other time…" As Spike tried to ignore Davy, the latter badnik only became more smug. "Otherwise, someone else will snatch her up before you." Freezing in place, Spike's eyes widened.

"Agh! I hate it when you guys are right instead of me!" Spike then ran off, no doubt to at least hang out with his "nemesis".

"You know it's not gonna work out, right?" Dynamight pointed out to Davy Sprocket. "I mean, even if the feeling is mutual, or spike actually manages to spit it out rather than remaining in the friendzone, it'd be weird."

"It'll hurt him more if he doesn't do anything." Davy shrugged, leaning against a wall. "Well, anything else we wanna bring up for fun? Anything hilarious regarding the Despicable Desperadoes, so I can mock them?" Humpty sighed a little, realizing that Davy and Spike were rather similar in certain regards, though the former was definitely nicer.

"Why does it always have to be about my brother and his friends?" He murmured, hoping to not be heard, as Humpty reemerged from his shell. "On the subject of seemingly hopeless infatuation, that weird faucet badnik… Um, Drip? Keeps following my brother around, and always does anything he says. I-it's really odd! I think he has a crush on DOS Holiday…" Davy Sprocket couldn't help but snicker, while Dynamight was somewhat weirded out.

MD however, just cleared his throat, hoping to get their attention. "Humpty, I got news for you, I think Drip is a _she_ , not a he…"

Dynamight nearly exploded when he heard that, and Davy stopped laughing. "W-what?! That can't be right! Drip has such a nasally voice, and… W-well, none of us r-really have features of the sort."

"Boltlet has 'lady senses' or some nonsense like that, and was able to pick up Drip on his radar. I asked Drip about it later, and she confirmed it." Humpty then hid in his shell out of embarrassment, part of him wishing MD said something on the matter sooner.

Once again there was an awkward silence, and Humpty began to waddle out. "I'm… Going to let my brother know, in case he doesn't yet." Exiting, Humpty bumped into a wall on his way, due to hiding his head, and cried out in surprise, before showing himself again and running out the room.

"I guess… That's it then? The end of the story? Should we got out with a bang at least?" Dynamight said, smirking.

"Yea— Wait, _what?!_ " Davy exclaimed.

"Alright then!" Pushing down his own switch, causing the hands in the clock around his waist to move forward, Dynamight exploded.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **((Lol okay, I'm done for real now.**

 **I pulled the side character attacks from the GBC version of YON mainly, because some of them were pretty neat.**

 **That's all I got.))**


End file.
